Her Man
by Troypay 4 Life
Summary: Brooke Davis was trying to drink her pain away caused by Lucas Scott...too bad he had the same idea


Her Man

Her Man

A/N: My first solo OTH fanfic, hope its good! This takes place AFTER season 3 and BEFORE season 4 and the car crash never happened! I don't own OTH (go figure) or Her Man by Gary Allan. I'm hopefully going to have an update on my HSM story, "I'm Still Amazed By You" today. THANKS, Troypay 4 Life.

Brooke Davis was far from perfect. Everyone in Tree Hill knew this, including her. But she did not deserve this. Where in her life had she done something so wrong that would cause her best friend, ex-best friend, to fall in love with her boyfriend. Then when questioned he was still a jerk about it. Yeah it was safe to say she was left with absolutely nobody. Haley was on her honeymoon with Nathan, Peyton was out of the picture, and Lucas… that was where it got bad. Lucas had once again broke her heart and worst of all she let him. Leaving her with Rachel. Oh joy. And after a lot of convincing and promises of free alcohol, Brooke was dragged to the newest club in town, "Heartbreaker Ridge", yeah it was going to be one of those nights.

"Brooke, you have to pep up or you are going to be a buzz kill." Rachel complained as they walked thru the doors

"Sorry, this better?" Brooke said faking a smile

"Well it's a start." Rachel determined reaching the bar, "Can I get two martinis?"

"I got them." A male voice called behind the two, making Brooke's heart race just at hearing him. He always had this effect on her. He could make her feel so good and so bad at the same time. Sort of like he was doing right now.

"Thank you." Rachel flirted unaware of who this boy was before she turned around, "Wow Luke you got some balls." She patted his shoulder before going to flirt with some random guy

"She's right you know. Stalking me does take balls." Brooke snapped taking a drink of her martini

"I'm not stalking you Brooke, I just really need to get drunk." He admitted calling for a beer

"Oh Peyton being all emo again?" She laughed at her own joke

"No I don't like Peyton. I like someone else." Lucas smiled taking a hard drink of the liquid

"Oh no Rachel my only friend other than Haley." Brooke smirked

"No I could have had that while you were screwing Chris Keller." He said finishing it off

"Harsh Luke." She whispered

"Your right, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. Can we just talk?" Lucas pleaded

"Wow." Brooke mustered as a slow song began to play

Im gonna change my ways of doin things around here  
Im turning over a new leaf ,gonna get my self in gear  
cause Ive got a women whos better then most,  
And Ive made a mess of her plans  
Starting today ,all Im gonna be is her man

"You remember?" He asked

"It's our song of course I do." She smiled accepting his hand

cause Ive been a wild catter, and a go-go getter  
Been an s.o.b. right down to the letter  
Ive had misadventures, Ive even got pictures  
Im even more than I can stand  
But startin today, all Im gonna be is her man

"Brooke I just want to say." Lucas began before he was cut-off

"What did you plan on saying to me the night you saw me with Chris" Brooke questioned

Im gonna give it all back, cause all Ive done is take  
Well Ive put her on the back burner while I was out on the make  
But Ive got a woman whos good enough to give me  
A second chance again  
And startin today, all Im gonna be is her man

"Wow I didn't expect that one. But here it goes. I was gonna tell you that I was the one for you. I was gonna say that everytime I look at you I remember what happiness is. That after everything you can still make me smile when nobody else can. That you light up my life. That I love you and I am in love with you, that no other girl could ever compare to you." Lucas paused to get down on one knee

cause Ive been a wild catter, and a go-go getter  
Been an s.o.b. right down to the letter  
Ive had misadventures, Ive even got pictures  
Im even more than I can stand  
But startin today, all Im gonna be is her man

"But most important, that if you will be my wife then you will complete the rest of my life." Opening up a black ring box while the diamond gleamed in the lights

"Lucas." She whispered holding back tears

"Yeah Brooke?" He answered

"Don't call me that." Brooke snapped making him flinch, "Call me Pretty Girl."

"What will you call me?" Lucas asked

"I was thinking fiancée." She smiled as he put the ring on her finger

Im a little bit late but Im wisin up  
Now Im takin her by the hand  
And startin today, all Im gonna be is her man

"Well pretty girl?" Luke requested

""It's perfect…fiancee." She replied with a kiss


End file.
